


Oro e Luce

by ravenxclaw



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenxclaw/pseuds/ravenxclaw
Summary: || An Alestione Ff ||•》 Oro e Luce•》 Lo sento anch'io•》 Eros{Momenti semi-fluff sulla ship Alessione}





	1. Chapter 1

_Oro._

_Oro e luce._

_Sulle pareti dorate danzano giochi di luce, la stessa che entra dalla finestra aperta e che fa sembrare tutto così paradisiaco, così divino. È quello che tutti vogliono che sia: divino, quando io sono solo una persona che cerca di salvare la propria anima dalla materialità mortale, e che nel farlo continua a sbagliare._

_Così tanto oro, così tanta luce._

_I riflessi mi abbagliano, quindi socchiudo gli occhi._

_Non ho scelto io questa vita, ma ho troppe responsabilità sulle mie spalle. Ogni volta che mi vedo costretto a compiere una scelta mi sento debole, ma subito la mia debolezza viene forzata via dallo sguardo severo di mia madre, dalla sua espressione curiosa e tagliente: sarò in grado di soddisfare lei, mio padre, la Macedonia intera? Riuscirò a sembrare più divino, o semplicemente meno mortale?_

_Ho sentito dire che Olimpiade si sfoga con i suoi serpenti, rivela loro i suoi pensieri più nascosti, gli stessi serpenti che ha infilato nella mia culla quando ero un infante. Il mio piccolo Ercole, diceva, Il mio piccolo dio._

_Il mio gioiello._

_Per lei sono più che un semplice umano, sono d’oro._

_E invece, proprio come la luce che scompare dietro a una nube, lasciandoti nel buio, abbandonandoti e tradendo la tua fiducia, la fiducia di molti, io sono etereo e fragile, solo un passeggero su questa terra arsa._

_Forse è questo che sono._

_Oro e luce._

  


 ***

  


La giornata era trascorsa in fretta, e il sole era tramontato già da molto tempo. Fuori dal palazzo, continuavano i festeggiamenti: Alessandro di Macedonia ha vinto contro i Persiani e ha conquistato l’Egitto, Alessandro è un eroe.

Un dio.

Tuttavia, il re dei Macedoni era ben lungi dal festeggiare. Sdraiato sul letto, con le mani sistemate dietro la testa, fissava i raggi della luna cullare dolcemente l’aria, mentre una lieve brezza entrava dalla finestra, muovendo i tendaggi e le lenzuola che il ragazzo lasciava pendere dal giaciglio.

La servitù l’aveva lasciato solo sotto un suo ordine.

Risuonò un colpo, poi un altro.

Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.

-Avanti- rispose ad alta voce Alessandro, senza muoversi.

Sentì la porta aprirsi.

-Efestione vuole parlarle- lo informò un servo dalla voce nasale. Al sentire quel nome, il giovane si tirò improvvisamente a sedere.

-Fatelo entrare- ribatté in fretta, sentendo l’ansia del giorno appena passato trasformarsi in qualcosa di diverso. Efestione.

Il servo annuì, poi uscì dalla stanza, lasciando il posto a un ragazzo della stessa età di Alessandro. Alto, ben piantato, dalle fattezze eleganti ed equilibrate. I lunghi capelli scuri erano lasciati sciolti sul mantello purpureo; i suoi occhi sorrisero nel buio.

Efestione chiuse delicatamente la porta dietro di sé, poi raggiunse il re e si sedette di fianco a lui.

-Perché sei qui?- chiese in un sussurro, come temendo di poter infrangere il silenzio della stanza.

-Per riflettere… lontano dal rumore.-

-Quel rumore simboleggia l’amore dei macedoni per te. Una tale adorazione è un evento raro.-

-Loro non adorano me, ma il bottino con il quale potrei riempir loro le tasche.-

Il biondo si passò una mano sulla faccia, e piccole rughe di preoccupazione comparvero sulla fronte.

Sembrava dimostrare molto più dei suoi venticinque anni.

Efestione afferrò il suo polso e lo allontanò dal viso di Alessandro. La sua espressione era un rapido susseguirsi di emozioni: smarrimento, rassegnazione, indecisione.

-Forse hai ragione.- gli concesse il moro, slacciandosi il mantello e gettandolo lontano; -ma sappi una cosa: se esiste un uomo in grado di arrivare oltre l’impossibile, un uomo in grado di superare le imprese di tuo padre, di Ercole o del grande Achille, quello sei tu. Finora sei stato un eccelso regnante, non dubitare mai di te stesso. -

Alessandro sorrise, portando il palmo di Efestione alle labbra.

-Come faccio a non dubitare di me stesso?- mormorò contro la sua pelle, prima di lasciar cadere le mani in grembo.

-In tal caso, io crederò in te con la forza di volontà di cento uomini-

Alessandro sorrise di nuovo, poi, improvvisamente, si rianimò:

-Ma veniamo a te, caro Efestione. Perché non sei a festeggiare? Ci sono molte belle donne, potresti divertirti molto-

L’altro serrò la mascella:

-No-

-Sei il primo giovane soldato che lo dice-

-Non mi divertirei. Non con una donna. Hai capito.-

Efestione si aspettava che Alessandro ribattesse alla sua affermazione, così, quando questi rimase in silenzio, alzò la testa, sorpreso.

Gli occhi di Alessandro ardevano nei suoi, tanto intensamente da bloccargli quasi il respiro in gola.

-Efestione…- mormorò il re, spostandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Il moro rispose con uno sguardo non meno intenso. In quel momento, era perfettamente consapevole delle dita di Alessandro sulla guancia, del suo profumo, dei loro corpi così vicini. Quella vicinanza lo stava avvelenando, giorno dopo giorno, ed Efestione non aveva mai conosciuto un veleno così dolce.

Almeno per una notte, voleva farsi avvelenare.

-Baciami-

La risposta non ci mise molto per arrivare: Alessandro poggiò le labbra sulle sue, prima con tatto, poi con sempre più passione.

Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, mentre attorno a loro il mondo si dissolveva in una nuvola di oro e luce.


	2. Lo sento anch'io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison.  
>  -Jane Austen, Persuasion

Il cielo era già chiaro, e le sue sfumature rosee e dorate tentennavano al lasciare che il sole iniziasse un nuovo viaggio. Tutto era perfettamente immobile, tranne qualche lavoratore mattiniero.

Tranne Alessandro.

Il Re era stato svegliato poco prima da un profumo ipnotico come il mare e intenso come quello di un bosco d'estate. Sapeva di felicità, e riusciva a dargli la sensazione di essere al posto giusto, di essere a casa.

Allora, Alessandro aveva aperto gli occhi.

Lui era lì, steso su un fianco, di schiena.

Efestione era lì.

Aveva passato ore a fissare i giochi di luce sul dorso nudo e sulle spalle segnate dalle cicatrici, per poi passare ai riflessi dei capelli color mogano, quei capelli nei quali aveva desiderato far passare passare le proprie dita, come per trattenere Efestione vicino a sé, senza mai lasciarlo andare.

E infatti, senza quasi rendersene conto, in cuor suo sapeva che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via. Così come Achille aveva rincontrato il suo Patroclo dopo la morte, anche Alessandro avrebbe seguito ovunque Efestione, il suo eterno compagno nel gioco del destino.

Il Re di Macedonia si sporse in avanti e spostò la chioma del moro dalla nuca, sulla quale lasciò poi un dolce bacio. Nel momento in cui chiuse gli occhi e poggiò le labbra sulla pelle di Efestione, il profumo di mare e boschi lo inebriò, pervadendo ogni suo pensiero; questa volta, oltre alla felicità, il biondo sentì un altro sentimento bussare insistentemente al suo cuore, e sconvolgerlo come mai aveva fatto prima. Dalla nuca, le labbra del ragazzo si spostarono al collo, alla mascella, al mento...

Alessandro ristette qualche secondo, prima di mettersi a sedere e di premerle infine su quelle di Efestione, che si svegliò con un leggero sussulto. Il Re allontanò di poco le labbra dal suo viso:

-Buongiorno, Phai-

Il moro abbozzò un sorriso dolce e armonioso. 

-Lo stesso auguro anche a te, Alexandros.-

Il sole scelse quel momento per sorgere, e rompere qualsiasi barriera che separava la notte dal giorno.

I primi raggi filtrarono dalla finestra, e colpirono il corpo seminudo di Efestione, circondando di un'aurea dorata la sua pelle abbronzata e creando nuovi arabeschi d'ombra sul suo petto. Alessandro guardò l'altro negli occhi, le quali iridi screziate di verde e blu venivano trascinate in un vortice di colori e luce.

Il biondo pensò che una tale creatura non potesse essere umana, doveva sicuramente trattarsi di una divinità.

Così bello, così armonioso e pieno di forza...

Al Re sembrò che lo stesso Apollo avesse scelto di abitare nel corpo di Efestione, che in quel momento si tirò anch'esso a sedere, per poter guardare il suo re dritto negli occhi. Poi, con lentezza, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo, passò una mano fra i ricci biondi di Alessandro.

-Lo sento anch'io, Alexandros.- sussurrò piano, -Penso... ecco, penso che si chiami _amore_.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci si rivede, eh?  
> Nonostante questa storia non abbia molta audience, vorrei ringraziare quel malcapitato che ha lasciato un kudos! ^^
> 
> Ma ora torniamo alle cose serie: qualcuno di voi è bravo a tradurre dall'italiano all'inglese e sarebbe disposto ad aiutarmi nella traduzione di queste one-shot? 
> 
> In ogni caso, se avete critiche o commenti per questa storia, scrivetelo pure! ^^  
> Cheers! 
> 
> -Sys

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, è la prima volta che uso questo sito, e non so se ci siano molti lettori italiani.  
> Però, vale tentare, no?
> 
> In ogni caso, lo tradurrò in inglese, e lo pubblicherò anche in quella lingua.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
